Night
by Natz'RayDtha
Summary: Once upon a night...  I'm weak at summary  Hotsuma/Shuusei. a little lemon-ish XD


Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku ._.

Warning: Unbeta-ed, ambiguous plot ._.

**Once Upon a Gentle Night**

Through transparent curtained windows, moon shot its light and desperately reached every object in a dim room though failed to do so. That was because darkness was never completely ceased away, still stubbornly and arrogantly enveloping all for it intended to melt everything into its non physical self.

But it didn't matter. It never mattered any. Because the darkness was always their friend, their company in the room, due to its tranquility and gentleness it gave to them, not fear or even doubt. As long as they were still together, holding hands both in an awkward and comfortable way, the darkness would never be an enemy to them.

At a time like that, Hotsuma would hesitantly turn and lean, closing the slight space in between them. Shuusei would notice the shyness in the way his partner was about to lock their lips together in a gentle kiss. He would smile, that Shuusei, both teasing and accepting such innocent affection. It was one of Hotsuma's parts he loved, anyway, though the latter didn't aware of it very well. But Shuusei didn't mind, ever. Let it be secret. It was too precious so let it be a secret, Shuusei would always pray inside.

Soon when the kisses seemed not close to enough, Hotsuma's fingers would trace Shuusei's figure, slightly trembling as if afraid he would shatter his partner into pieces as he did so. But soon the worry would fade away as Shuusei's hand firmly placed on Hotsuma's, guiding to explore him more because he liked to be touched; only by Hotsuma. And as the voice of God noticing such act, he would be encouraged and let out a relieved chuckle only to be responded by a soft tug and a faint snort from Shuusei whose lips would curve into a slightly content smile after that—teaser as always.

From wandering hands, never would be sensed any curiousity, there was only gentle acceptance, only obvious provement to the same genuine feeling they both shared. At first in the past, the firery brat often stopped half way because he's too scared but recently he didn't; yet still with doubt and guilt lingered, nonetheless. Because every time Shuusei slipped out rougher breathes or even fragile moans from the gap of his shivering lips, it would sent a painful tug at Hotsuma's heart yet at the sametime grew his shameless lust inside only to hear them more and more.

At that time, Shuusei would call Hotsuma's name, smiling and comforting him, still with superiority faintly noticed in the tone; like an older kid (and he indeed was), just like he always treat his blonde partner. And Hotsuma would resign to the soft voice as it gave another encouragement to do further.

Fingers would intertwine. White warm breathes would leave invisible traces on glimmering sweaty skins. Hotsuma's hoarse voice would call his partner's name continuously in rhythm like a spell. Whether it was because he's the voice of God or simply because he's Hotsuma, Shuusei would feel his body burned but it didn't hurt instead unexpectedly comfortable and relieved because he would always be reminded of his only one reason to live in the world; was to be needed, was to be loved by the very existence now holding him gently like a precious treasure.

When they were out of breathes and tired, they would cuddle up closer like little puppies searching for more warmth. Hotsuma would bow his head to place a gentle kiss on Shuusei's top of head every now and then and there would be a lit smile gracing on the eyes of God's content face. They would whisper no words anymore for it was fine to be in tranquil silence like that.

Slowly they would drift to sleep as fingers still intertwining in a loose grip.

There was a night like that. And the darkness was never their enemy because as long as they held hands together, it was all fine. It was all fine.

-fin-

20 July 2011 by Natz

AN: lame ffic is lame ._. I know, sorry *bows*


End file.
